


Pants-Wearing for Featherweights

by Omnicat



Series: Rumbling Double Relationship Trouble [2]
Category: Gundam 00
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Gundam 00 Kink Meme, Handcuffs, Lemon, Multi, Multiple Personalities, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Hallelujah was going to stick around, someone was going to have to show him who was boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pants-Wearing for Featherweights

Things had been... hectic, since Hallelujah’s return. Soma’s annoyance was a constant buzz in the back of her mind whenever he was dominant, but Marie wouldn’t go so far as to complain. While he still had a sizeable nasty streak, Hallelujah wasn’t the monster he used to be. Allelujah had changed since his alter ego’s previous ‘life’, and so had the traits and urges that branched off into Hallelujah. Marie was getting to know a whole other side of Allelujah, one he had dealt with for years without her being able to be there for him, and while what she learned wasn’t always pleasant, it was all precious to her. It was _him_. All the reasons why Allelujah struggled so hard with the side of him Hallelujah embodied only made Marie love him more, because it was what had allowed him to find her and what made him come back when they were separated. A little aggressive posturing and foul language was a small price to pay to be able to be together for the rest of their lives.  
  
Not to mention that the sex was incredibly, almost unbelievably good.  
  
“Yes, yes, yes, aah aah ah ah _aaah aaaaaah.”_  
  
He slammed into her, in in in in in in, over and over until it became almost unbearable - it had felt like she couldn’t bear any more for minutes now, and yet the intensity went up and up and up, bringing her coherence down in return. Her hands were fisted in the sheets above her head, her behind was in the air, her legs bent back over Hallelujah’s shoulders with her knees in his hands, keeping her thighs spread wide. If she could have she would’ve begged; writhing did no good, screaming did no good, she would go mad if she didn’t get her release soon, but he wouldn’t touch her and every time she tried for herself he stopped her.  
  
“A little more, baby,” he laughed breathlessly, and, impossibly, seemed to quicken the pace of his thrusts even further. “Louder. I wanna hear you scream. I wanna _feel_ you scream, I want you to be able to feel my cock inside you every second of the day until I take you again.”  
  
Marie whined. Three months ago she would have been horrified to hear those words, and even more so at the thought of being aroused by them. But after three months of mind-blowing sex whenever Hallelujah pushed Allelujah down, she was used to the way he expressed himself, beyond being embarrassed by how he talked to her - except for when he was actually doing it.  
  
The trick was to keep in mind that the two of them were different from her and Soma. Marie Perfacy and Soma Peries were two separate people with a punching clock for sharing body time; Allelujah just had mood swings. Very violent and extremely horny mood swings with enough of an ego to claim their own bastardized version of a name. But behind Hallelujah’s rough and vulgar front, Allelujah always remained, and Allelujah loved her as completely as she loved him. Hallelujah was as besotted with her as Allelujah was; he just expressed it differently.  
  
Not that Hallelujah would admit to that unless it was to his own benefit. Not that, in situations like this, there was anything else she could do than clench around him as he pumped in and out of her and hope to miraculously develop the ability to have spontaneous vaginal orgasms. Of all the things the supersoldier treatment had given her, _that_ had to be absent.  
  
_Or you could stop complaining and just flip the bastard over,_ Soma said dryly.  
  
Marie yelped in a way that had nothing to do with Hallelujah’s cock. She had been so absorbed in herself and her body that she hadn’t noticed Soma’s brain activity increase. The shock made her muscles - inside and out - spasm with a strength she wouldn’t have been able to manage of her own accord, and her own voice was met with a hoarse groan from Hallelujah.  
  
Almost, she was almost there - and apparently he’d just skidded right past it, because while his hips kept pumping, Hallelujah let go of her knees, wrapped his arms around her backside instead, and hunched over with his eyes scrunched shut and his mouth wide open. Soma mentally slapped her hand, and Marie took the opportunity to finally rub-crush her clitoris and bring herself to shuddering, toe-curling orgasm while Hallelujah was distracted by his own climax.  
  
It took a divine eternity for the ecstasy to ebb. Hallelujah collapsed on top of her, limp and panting, and Marie had to shove him off of her to catch her own breath.  
  
“You jerk,” she said eventually. “You kept yourself back on purpose.”  
  
But having gotten what he came for, Hallelujah had already left again.  
  
“I’m sorry,” mumbled Allelujah’s bashful voice as he hoisted himself up on his elbows. “I tried to get him to stop, but he wouldn’t listen.”  
  
Hearing the tenderness come back to his voice, Marie couldn’t help but smile. “Don’t beat yourself up about it, I know how he gets.” She rolled over and pecked Allelujah on the lips. “It’s the thought that counts. Shall we finally go have that breakfast? I really am starving now.”  
  
“It wasn’t too uncomfortable for you, was it?”  
  
She giggled. “Uncomfortable isn’t the word I’d use."  
  
  
  
Soma projected herself into the small bathroom, as she was wont to do around mirrors, and leaned back against the sink beside Marie. When the latter looked up and reached for a towel to dry her face, she saw the former from the corner of her eye.  
  
_You really shouldn’t let him get away with stuff like that_ , Soma said.  
  
Marie smiled mildly into her towel. “You say that like it’s a habit.”  
  
_Not just what he did today. All of it. But especially things like what he did today. And it_ is _a habit._  
  
Well, okay, maybe it was. If it was any other man she might have made him choose long ago between changing his behaviour or losing her. But he was her _Allelujah_ , and his condition made that an impossible demand; fighting Hallelujah was like fighting his gag reflex or need to relieve himself. Time and patience were the only cure available. Being together made them happier than anything else in the world, but after everything that had happened to them throughout their lives, even staying together required sacrifices.  
  
Given the choice, neither Allelujah nor Marie would keep Hallelujah in existence, and Marie and Soma’s situation was even more inherently and endlessly problematic. In its own way, Marie’s attachment to Soma was as strong as her bond with Allelujah, but their future together was a minefield of conflict. If one day Soma grew irrevocably tired of being the third wheel in the life Marie and Allelujah had together, the happiness they found in each other, now so miraculously untainted, could be destroyed whether she meant to or not. But Marie loved her regardless. She would grieve equally if she ever saw the day they merged so much that they could no longer distinguish between themselves as individuals, the loss of Soma as frightening a thought as the loss of herself.  
  
Marie didn’t like to dwell on the thought that all those dilemmas were sacrifices. After all, adjustments, choices and considerations were only actual sacrifices if you felt forced into things which you would rather see differently. She had wholeheartedly embraced her symbiosis with Soma, and next to the ones she honestly did not mind, there were some aspects of Hallelujah’s behaviour - well actually just the obvious one, his libido - she even _liked_ despite herself.  
  
Besides, it was already better now than it had been when Hallelujah first reappeared. He had prowled around like a hungry wolf with his eyes on a piece of meat that day, and Marie still blushed when she thought about how she had reacted to it. Yet here they were now, having the same wild sex but with not half the initial hostility and rudeness. Hallelujah would be a source of strife for as long as he existed, as strife was what he was born from, but Marie was comfortable with the balance as it was now.  
  
_But I’m not,_ Soma thought bluntly. There was no hostility behind the words; just plain, honest truth, undiluted by vain attempts at pity or manipulation.  
  
“You would feel better if my relationship with Hallelujah was more struggle and less cooperation,” Marie half guessed, half felt. She dabbed at a few stray droplets that had run down her neck before hanging the hotel towel over the edge of the bathtub to dry.  
  
_That’s right. I know it sounds bad, but you’ve gotta understand that the way you’re handling things looks just as bad from my position._  
  
“I understand.” All of them were familiar with having to choose between two evils. And with only one body to share between the two of them but their hearts and opinions as divergent as they were, they likely wouldn’t forget any time soon. “I promise I’ll pinch him - hard - as soon as he starts messing around next time. That a start?”  
  
_Coming from you, that_ is _a start_ , Soma agreed with a faintly amused sigh. Then there was a feeling like the cliché light bulb popping into life, and Soma grinned. _He’s learned a great deal since he came back, but there’s always more to teach him._  
  
In the very back of her mind, Marie heard Soma cackle. This time she couldn’t tell what the other was thinking, partly because Soma’s thoughts were going a mile a minute.  
  
“Do you have anything in mind?” Marie asked apprehensively, reaching for her hairbrush.  
  
_Well..._  
  
Marie’s mouth fell open, the brush from her hand, and her cheeks coloured at the mental images Soma showed her. “Y - you’re kidding.”  
  
_No._  
  
“But you can’t seriously suggest -”  
  
_Don’t be so shocked. It’s not that uncommon, you know. Many people consider this a perfectly normal fetish, as far as fetishes go. It’s actually pretty tame in practice. The heavy stuff is all between your ears. Trust me, I’ve been there._  
  
“But - but I...”  
  
_It won’t_ hurt _him. It’s a perfectly safe way of teaching him a lesson without causing lasting damage to anything but his ego._  
  
“Easy for you to say, you don’t care about him the way I do.”  
  
_If that’s what’s bothering you, please don’t forget that you’re the one who’s being used as a -_  
  
Marie clamped her hands over her burning ears at the word Soma used. “Soma!”  
  
_Well, it’s true. If it were up to me..._  
  
“It’s _your_ fault that _I’m_ in this situation in the first place! If you hadn’t refused to do kegel exercises, I’d already be able to take care of myself.”  
  
_Kegel exercises served no purpose back then, and there’s no point crying over spilled milk now._  
  
“Why don’t you do it yourself if you want it so much? I’m perfectly fine doing my kegels, thankyouverymuch.”  
  
_He’ll just find some other little thing to pester you with._  
  
“You’re all conspiring against me,” Marie muttered, picking up the fallen brush and taking it to her hair feverishly. “The Institution for designing my body so unfairly... you for never doing anything to fix the imperfections...”  
  
That got Soma’s hackles up. She had always been proud of her origins as a supersoldier, taking the best care of her artificially enhanced body and striving to live up to the spirit and ideals of her fated profession. That trait, so similar to Marie’s insistence on enjoying her life to the fullest like the gift it was, had allowed the two girls to bond more than anything else.  
  
It also made for a nice soft spot when it came down to needling. Except when Marie was distracted and her sneaky thoughts transparent as glass.  
  
_Oh, ha ha, very clever. I’m suggesting this for both our sakes, Marie. My sanity and your self-respect. You may even like it._  
  
“I doubt that!”  
  
_Well, it was just a suggestion. Think about it for a while._  
  
With that, Soma promptly faded from Marie’s vision and her brain activity receded to the very back of her mind, quiet and unobtrusive. Marie frown worriedly at her reflection. That had been way too easy all of a sudden.  
  
  
  
The next best out day Soma had, she headed for the nearest shopping district right after breakfast.  
  
Marie groaned. _You’re going to buy_ those _things, aren’t you?_  
  
“You never know when they might come in handy.” Soma said cheerfully.  
  
_In my line of work, never._  
  
“Good thing _I’m_ an ex-soldier, then!”  
  
  
  
Marie had thought things were complicated before, but a rampaging Hallelujah and sulky Soma was nothing compared to a still rather rampage-prone Hallelujah and a scheming Soma. She knew coming out personally to take him on would be a last resort for Soma, because she had no desire to find herself in a sexual situation with him, but that was a cold comfort. The ideas she kept planting in Marie’s head were just as distressing as the looming thread of a violent takeover would have been.  
  
Impatience was in Hallelujah’s nature, and Marie, admittedly, had done little so far to teach him the virtue of waiting. So he came to the surface around three times a week, often more, with sex as the end result every single time. Fortunately, Allelujah had learned to share in enough of his alter-ego’s sense of accomplishment to not feel like he _had_ to compete and match him day by day, but even so, he liked to make love to Marie as himself as well. Between the ‘two’ of them and their vastly different approaches to the act, Marie was as sated and pampered as a girl could get. She had years and years of being buried alive to make up for, and she wasn’t getting tired of any of it yet.  
  
It was no wonder, though, that Allelujah was surprised at the sudden rise in her sex drive. If they hadn’t been travelling on Allelujah’s Celestial Being ‘pension’, they never would have had the time to focus on the physical part of their relationship so much in the first place. Marie was sure he was aware that Hallelujah showed up more often when he, Allelujah, had less sex, but she wasn’t about to make the connection for him now. She didn’t bother taking the things Soma had bought from the bottom of her backpack and throwing them away, because Soma wasn’t hiding the fact that she’d just buy new ones the first chance she got, but it took only a week for Marie to begin despairing at Soma’s omnipresence. Knowing Soma was there while she was having sex with Hallelujah wasn’t the problem: she was always there, and Marie had never had a problem with it.  
  
It was comments like _This would be a bad position to be in if you wanted to use our stuff_ , and _Remember that one, we’ll see how he likes it when it’s done to him_ , that got to her. It made her head feel claustrophobic and ruined the laid-back mood she had to be in to not let Hallelujah’s crudeness and occasional pestering get to her. Which was, of course, exactly what Soma wanted.  
  
Marie swallowed down her complaints. It was, after all, neither of their fault that were a body and a mental bomb-shelter short.  
  
Eventually, it came to a point where giving in didn’t even feel like giving in anymore, and Marie changed her mind. Soma made a valiant but vain effort to hide her mental victory dance.  
  
  
  
The time was right. It had taken another number of weeks, but finally all the stars had aligned.  
  
They were staying at an old military base. The government had moved its forces to a new, more strategic location and handed the site over to a humanitarian organisation, which now used it to house a large-scale refugee shelter and a free hospital. Allelujah and Marie had found temporary lodgings in exchange for volunteering their services. They spent their days running errands almost non-stop and their evenings socializing with the regular staff, leaving far less time than usual to spend simply being together. Hallelujah’s appearances at night increased proportionally, bringing with him the familiar mixture of giddy, guilty pleasure and aggravation. The beds in the room they had been assigned were old-fashioned and military made, heavy, wrought iron things perfectly suited for Marie and Soma’s purpose. Even the lack of room to move around on was a plus.  
  
Marie had used the days they’d spent in the centre so far to mentally prepare herself. Soma had even shared her previous experience with Marie through a dream. Awkward, but informative. They had also tried to formulate some kind of strategy for how to go about this, but Marie had quickly decided that since they were dealing with a fellow supersoldier, improvisation would be their best bet, and please stop saying such things before I change my mind.  
  
Even so, when she sensed the quantum brain wave disturbance signalling Allelujah’s transition to Hallelujah, his hands on her hips and his lips sucking on her neck while he used his greater body mass to drive her towards the hard, narrow bed, part of Marie couldn’t help but wail _nooo, I’m not ready!_ when she grabbed hold of him, used one of Soma’s combat manoeuvres to flip him onto the mattress, pounced on him, pulled the handcuffs from her pocket, and used the element of surprise to chain Hallelujah’s hands together around the railing of the headboard - all in the blink of an eye.  
  
He lay in stunned silence for a moment, his eyes going from her face to his hands, before, ever so predictably: “What the fuck are you doing? Let me go, you crazy woman!”  
  
Marie took a deep breath and climbed off of him to go get the rest of the restraints from her backpack. “If you damage the bed, or snap the handcuffs, or dislocate your thumbs or in any other way try to get loose...” She faltered and had to take a snapshot break to take in Soma’s dictation. When she turned back to the bed with the ankle cuffs in her hands, she finished: “So help me God, you won’t touch me again for the rest of the year.”  
  
The horrified look on his face was both satisfying and heart wrenching. If only he didn’t have her Allelujah’s face. But she’d just have to bite through her reluctance. There was no going back now.  
  
Hallelujah recovered himself; first rage consumed his features like an unholy inferno, turning his handsome face into a twisted caricature, but then his eyes narrowed shrewdly. “Soma put you up to this, didn’t she?”  
  
Marie froze. Hallelujah grinned.  
  
“You know, that Soma, she never liked me. Don’t think she could get over the fact that the old me was just so much better than her as a supersoldier.”  
  
Well, there was an exaggeration if they’d ever heard one. With Soma ready to smack him upside the head and Marie just wanting to roll her eyes, there was no more room for or inclination towards hesitation left in her.  
  
“Unlike you, my dear Hallelujah, Soma and I believe in teamwork.” Marie said, and quickly jumped on the bed, straddling his knees with her back to his chest. He struggled against her attempts to shackle his feet to the end of the bed, of course, but Marie had the body of a supersoldier too, plus Soma’s lifetime of training and expertise to draw from; from the position he was in, he was no match for her. He kept thrashing even when she was done, but she turned around to face him and raised an admonishing finger.  
  
“The entire rest of the year. It’s only April. Think carefully.”  
  
“God damn you!”  
  
“Allelujah, love, I’ll explain everything in a minute, but for now please make sure he says here with me and doesn’t escape into your subconscious.”  
  
“GOD DAMN BOTH OF YOU!”  
  
“I personally think I’m quite blessed,” Marie replied with a calm smile. With a firm _Show him what you’ve got_ , Soma retreated, becoming as inconspicuous as if she wasn’t even there. Marie thanked her silently and started unbuttoning Hallelujah’s trousers. “Here’s the deal. From now on, _I_ am in charge of this relationship. I’ve given you plenty of opportunity, not to mention reminders, to behave yourself, but you just went ahead and did as you pleased. I didn’t want to have to resort to this, but even my patience is not infinite. You’ve simply left me no other choice.”  
  
She pulled his tight jeans down his thighs as far as they would go, along with his boxers. He was already starting to get hard, she noted in surprise. She hadn’t even touched him yet! When their eyes met, he snarled, but Marie heaved a mental sigh of relief as she pulled his shirt up over his head as well, leaving it to dangle around his wrists.  
  
“Don’t get me wrong, I won’t _force_ you into anything. But if you ever want us to have sex again, Hallelujah, it’ll be on _my_ terms. And if you want to have sex _today_ , it’ll be like this. Take it or leave it.”  
  
For a while he just glared at her furiously, but with great effort he modelled his features into a semblance of a cocky smirk. “You think you can get off even just once without letting me win?”  
  
“Don’t expect me to crack halfway through. Are you in or are you out?”  
  
His sleazy smile widened until all his teeth showed. “Oh, I’ll be getting inside you alright.”  
  
“Okay then. First order of business: no dirty talking today. Understood?”  
  
Hallelujah rolled his eyes.  
  
“Fine, then I’ll just leave this -” She poked his now almost fully erect member. “- as it is.”  
  
“Oh, fuck you.” Hallelujah growled. “Alright, understood.”  
  
“I should hope so,” she said sternly. “Since this is our first time using the new system, I want you to make me come first before you’ll get your own treat. Okay?”  
  
“Whatever, as long as you’re quick about it.”  
  
It struck Marie as ironic that she should feel so naughty for doing this, but then again, it had been much the same way when they first started having sex while he was Hallelujah. “Is Allelujah okay with this?”  
  
“You don’t want to know what I’m going to do to him if he doesn’t stop laughing _right fucking now_.”  
  
Marie smiled brightly. Soma had reasoned that telling Allelujah beforehand would ruin any chance they had to get Hallelujah to cooperate, but she’d been worried that he might misunderstand and be upset. This was more than she could have hoped for.  
  
She slipped off the bed to undress, checked the lock on the door, and climbed back over him again. With her heart pounding in her throat and between her legs, she got to her knees right over his head. The fire in Hallelujah’s eyes as he looked up at her along the hills and valleys of her body was dark and arousing, and she could feel faint traces of his warm, heavy breath tickling her thighs.  
  
“You’ll do exactly as I say?” she asked again, just to be sure they were on the same page.  
  
He growled and jerked his head.  
  
“Then -” She had to swallow to keep the authoritative tone from getting warped by her dry throat. “- lick me.”  
  
The tickling of his breath grew stronger as she slid her knees further apart and lowered herself until he could reach her. Again he snarled, but then she felt the hot press of his slick, slithering tongue against her thigh. She knew what he was doing; he liked to tease her by stroking and licking every inch of her sensitive flesh except for there where it mattered most. He liked the way she smelled down there when she was aroused, he’d often said. His refusal to move on to more prudent areas in a timely fashion was often a source of frustration, but he was good, oh so good at what he did. And she didn’t have to worry about needing to beg or whine or wrestle him into getting on with it this time. Or not as much, at least. Hopefully.  
  
But Marie didn’t think of that. She enjoyed the patterns he traced across her skin, the little scrapes of his teeth, the subtle addition the huffs of his breath made to the bouquet of sensations. She let her desire build at its leisure, and before long ordered him: “Enough foreplay, I want you to finish it.”  
  
No more stalling and wasting time now; he licked along her slit in a straight line, his tongue delving deep between her labia, before his lips encircled her clitoris. Marie moaned appreciatively as he applied suction to the little nub and prodded it with his tongue at the same time. She came quickly, hands clenching around the headboard and voice taking on a crooning quality. With a satisfied sigh she raised herself up, stepping off of the bed first before turning around and sitting down on the edge of it.  
  
“My turn now.” Hallelujah said impatiently. It wasn’t a question.  
  
“In a minute,” Marie replied, more to remind him of his place that evening than because she didn’t feel up to it again so soon. She still couldn’t help but feel a little bad for him as he lay sprawled there with his hands and feet tied, and she probably wasn’t being strict enough to really get the point across. But Soma was very pointedly keeping out of it, and it wasn’t like she only had one shot at this. “See, that wasn’t so bad, was it? Was it really so hard to just do what I want instead of what you want?”  
  
“Ask me that again after I’ve had my turn if you wanna get an answer you like.” he replied, voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
“The more you push it the longer I’ll leave you waiting.”  
  
He looked at her with narrowed eyes. “You wouldn’t be that vindictive.”  
  
“It’s not about being vindictive, it’s about teaching you your lesson.” she corrected kindly. She tapped her chin. “Maybe I should go get a snack before we continue.”  
  
“I get it, I get it!”  
  
His glare could have melted steel, but Marie did not budge. She crossed her arms and legs and leaned back against his side leisurely. Only when he sighed pitifully and groaned “What does a guy have to do to get laid these days?” did Marie look up from studying her fingernails.  
  
“Magic words.”  
  
“But you just told me not to talk like that.”  
  
“I think I _will_ get a snack.”  
  
“Aargh! Okay, _please_.”  
  
Marie grinned. “With pleasure.”  
  
This time when she straddled him, she didn’t come off again for a long, long time. And miraculously, the next time she got out the handcuffs, he barely complained at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments on older fics will ALWAYS remain welcome.


End file.
